Garden of Joy
"Garden of Joy" is a short story featured in the story collection, Tiny Tales of the Tattered Twosome. It was written by Patchworks, and features her OC, Angeline Patchwork, and Precious no-tribe's OC, Fraid Scarecrow. Message from the Author *flails* YAY! :DDDD My first tiny tale! I love these two so much! This ship is my LIIIIIIIFFFFFFEEEE and forever OTP. Okay, okay, I confess, I had some ideas for other stories, but I couldn't think of any names!!! So, I looked up a name generator, and then the name "Garden of Joy" popped up. Then that gave me ANOTHER idea! So, I wrote this one completely inspired by a TITLE GENERATOR. I'm so original, I know. But, I love this story so much, and I hope you guys love it just as much!!! AND, (omg why do I use all caps so much?) I'll be doing some art of this story soon, so expect some visual aids for all o' ya! But, seriously, I have a bunch of random sketches of Fraid because HE'S SO FUN TO DRAW!!! After writing this, I fell like I really like the idea of writing ship-themed short stories, so I might be doing some more short love stories sometime soon. WHAT!? IT'S SO MUCH FUN!!! The Tiny Tale Kowaly had invited all of the new Ozian students at Ever After High and some of her friends to come with her over the three day weekend to come to Looking-Glass Beach with her for a beach party. Angie found water absolutely terrifying, and there was no way she was going to step foot on a beach. She told the others she wasn't going to come, for obvious reasons. Fraid and Steel couldn't go either, so they stayed home in their dorm room. Fraid started gathering his gardening supplies while humming a tune. "Whatcha doin?" Steel asked, kind of bored. Fraid stopped humming and stood up, everything he needs at hand. It was kind of cluttered, but it was what it was. "I'm going to garden," he answered. "What did you think I was doing?" Steel shrugged his shoulder in a blank stare at the wall. "Gardening? You're boring. What are we supposed to do while the others are gone?" "I don't know, Steel. There has to be something to do. Maybe you can go on a date with Maddie," Fraid chuckled, stepping out of the dorm and closing door behind him. A loud "HEY!" came from behind the doors of their dorm. While Steel struggled to find something to do, Fraid headed out to the Enchanted Forest. He knew went off to a secret garden deep in the firest. He went over the river and through the woods, to garden he did go. He spent quite some time there, humming sweet tunes and planting lovely flowers from Oz to remind him of home. ~''' ♥ '''~ Angie lept down the front stairs of the school in great happiness. She wasn't happy for any particular reason, just happy because she could. It made her feel good. It was fine, divine, and always worth while. A smile is always in style. She headed off to the Enchanted Forest for a walk. Angie sang songs and talked to herself along the way, aimlessly wandering about. She talked to animals who passed by and smelled every flower. She looked up through the trees to see the sun shining bright. Flowers. You plant flowers. Trees. Their leaves are green. Green. Fraid's favorite color. Fraid loves to plant. Fraid wasn't here. Angie had no idea where he was. First, Angie knocked on the door to his dorm room, but Steel answered, so Angie immediately ran off. She checked the band practice room, but he wasn't there either. Angie and Fraid were such good friends, she was hoping they could've spent some time together with all this extra time. Angie sang a jazzy tune to the birds in the trees in patch-time, and the birds would respond with melodious chirps. Suddenly, she stopped in here tracks. Something wasn't right. It just didn't look right. Well, Angie doesn't have the greatest eyesight, but the tree in front of her looked off. "I know!" Angie hexclaimed. "I'll run into the tree!" A fox nearby tilted it's head in wonder at the girl. Angie raised an eyebrow at the creature. "Do you have anything better, DJ?" The fox shook his head and trotted off. A blue bird flew in front of Angie's faced and tweeted in fear. Angie just waved a hand at the bird. "Oh, it's no like it'll hurt me! It's not like I can be knocked out anyways," she replied. The bird hesitantly backed out of the way. Angie ran head first into the trunk of the tree, eyes closed, ramming herself into the wood, falling backwards on the ground. She opened here eyes and found herself looking up into the canopy of the tree. "Is it just me or is it... glowing up there?" Angie said, squinting her eyes. The bird shook it's head disappointingly and flew away. Angie quickly got up, not even bothering to wipe off her dress, which had leaves and grass stains on it. "Well, I think it might just be me, but I'm going to climb in this disco sack and see what's going on," she said, climbing up into the leaves. When she got to the top, she found herself in a bush, surrounded by the most beanie garden she had ever seen. She gasped and the sight and then turned to find Fraid planting a sapling Aspen tree. "Oh, well, look at that! A disco party in a disco sack! Say it ain't so!" Angie shouted hexcitedly. Fraid was so confused. "Angie?! How did you get in here!?" Fraid questioned in astonishment. "I think the better question is HOW can I help?" Angie replied, marching over to Fraid. All in all, Fraid didn't really mind that she was here. He enjoyed her company. She was his friend. She was more than just a friend. "Okay then," he began, smiling, "which flower should I plant next?" Angie looked at the different packages. "Those ones are blue," she said, pointing to a seed packet. "Ooh, but those are red! And those ones are yellow! Look at those orange ones! No wonder you can't pick one! THERE ARE SOOOOO MANY COLORS!" Angie mumbled to herself as she held a mitten hand on her chin thoughtfully. Fraid looked at Angie, and waited for an answer. This small predicament reminded him of the first time they actually talked. She asked him what his favorite color was. Fraid looked down at the row of options, and reached his gloves hand to point to a flower that caught his eye, but bumped his hand into Angie's on the way. Angie quickly picked up one hand with the other and apologized. "Oh, sorry, I was just trying to reach for the flower," she said softly, with a slight blush. "What flower were you trying to get?" Fraid was frozen for a split second. "Um, uh, I was, I was getting the roses," he said, avoiding Angie's eyes. "Same!" Angie giggled. The patchwork girl found it so sweet that they liked the same flowers, and even sweeter that they both liked to roses. Fraid simply smiled. Something about Angie made him the happiest boy on earth. Angie grabbed a random handful seeds and began to sing. "Hoo rah, hoo rah, a lovely day, a wonderful world that spins in such ways, a color for one a color for all, if we stand together, than together we will fall. Fly, fly, little birds, your dreamy tunes are better than words, your feathered looks to your glorious beaks, you are something truly unique. Love, life, happiness brightly glows, if you don't tell them now, they might just go, so head out there, you can be more, someday you might just get what you're looking for." Angie had the strangest voice, which never keeps it's tone or volume for more than two minutes, and the most amazing amount of voice cracks you could ever hear. But when she sings, she never misses a note. When she rhymes, she matches every word perfectly. And Fraid loved to hear it. The two planted the flowers together, the time slipping by like it was nothing. Dusk came quickly. "Look at the beautiful beautiful sunset, Sawyer!" Angie sighed. "This is my favorite time of day, when the clouds are like a sea of colors, and the sun is like the glowing treasure at the bottom." Fraid laid back on the grass and starred up at the clouds, painted the delicately painted the colors cotton candy. "You're right, it is pretty beautiful," he replied with a smirk. Angie looked back at him and smiled. She laid down next to him and watched the sun setting in distance. Together they laid there, star gazing into the night, listening to the orchestra of crickets in the distance. Fraid loved having Angie there. He loved her voice, and her differences, and her individuality. He loved the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she skipped and rhymed and yelled at the top of her lungs. He loved to see her strange smile and gaze into her button eyes. He loved to hear her laugh and listen to her cheesy jokes. He loved her honesty, determination, and intelligence. He loved how daring she was and how she stood up for anyone in need. He loved the way she never knew where she was going, but knew that if she did the right thing, she would get to someplace great. He loved the way she looked, because no matter what anyone else thinks, she will always be beautiful in his eyes. He loved everything about her, every flaw and every characteristic she owned. Fraid loved her. And Angie loved Fraid. No, that's not right, they loved each other. All you have to do is plant a seed, and hopefully the other will water it. Then it will grow, a flower booming, the most beautiful sight you've ever seen. All you have to do is give it sunlight, and feed it water, and it grows. Your soul mate would water you a million times over again. Why? Because they love you. And you love them. You were meant to be. Your destined to be together. Their love was blooming, into a garden a joy, and in that garden you will live happily ever after. Category:Fanfictions Category:Patchworks Inc Category:Patch's Plots